


At the End of the Day

by craple



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Family Feels, Gen, and ned is awkward but he KNOWS, jon and arya are the best siblings ever okay, three of my favourite characters listed above
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has always liked Arya best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

Today, Jon bests Robb in a swordfight. At the end of the day, not only he has beaten Robb four times, he has also let his half-brother won twice to save face.

Instead of his father’s warm face, brightened and full of pride, Jon is greeted with Catelyn Stark’s cold disapproval and murderous eyes. _You are not my son_ , they seem to scream. _What are you doing here?_

He cannot take it, the emotional abuse. At age of twelve it is not something he can take. Jon retires to his quarter when it’s time for dinner, saying he is weary of today’s challenges, though his father seems to know it’s more than that.

But he doesn’t say anything, his father. Lord Eddard never does, when he is faced with something like this; torn between his wife and his bastard. Jon hates himself a little bit for that.

After what feels like hours, there is a knock on the door. He is about to apologise once more, assuming it is one of the maids bringing him dinner, when the door is forced open and little Arya comes crushing through.

“ _Jon_!” his little sister says. “You missed dinner! Where the hell have you been?”

Jon cannot _not_ laugh at that, so he does. “Language, Arya.” But she simply pouts and pays him no heed.

“You should have seen me at dinner,” Arya begins proudly. “Sansa kept screaming that she would need a haircut for the mud, and I beat Bran at horse-racing once again.”

She keeps talking and talking, until dawn is there, and Arya is sleeping next to him under the blanket, and Jon feels like he can take the entire world if he has to, as long as Arya is there to cheer him up.


End file.
